Please Love Me
by AE Twins
Summary: Envy doesn't believe in love until he fall in love with a person that put sex as his first priority. After two years of being Greed sex call, Envy decide he had enough. Now a broken heart man Envy falls into the arms and sight of Kimblee. Can he pick up the pieces of Envy broken heart? or will Envy run back to Greed for love Greed x Envy Kimblee x Envy slight Roy x Ed first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Please Love Me

*warning: boyxboy action and grammar/puncutuation error

*disclaimer: we do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters

Kimblee x Envy

Chapter 1

"Mm...mm ah" Envy squeezed the life out of the bed sheets thrusting in rhythm with Greed. "Ah f..faster Greed please ha ha" moan Envy. Greed smirked and lean forward putting his chin on Envy shoulder and stroking his member, increasing his speed. "AH.. There r..right there", "right here" said Greed thrusting slowly into his prostate, "Ha ha I..I don't know I..I dunno", silva ran down the side of Envy chin, he was so close to his blissful release. The sex they usually had was nothing compared to this and that direct and slow hit to his prostate was making him go crazy. Sadly though all good things had to come to an end and for Envy at that. He been in this situation so many times before that it became natural to him. Greed "fuck" him, say the he had a great time, then leave and the whole situation happens again. Greed groan into Envy ear once his ejaculation came filling Envy hole, with Envy not too far behind.

They both stood where they were for a few moment breathing heavily looking into each other. Envy lifted his neck to grab a kiss from Greed, but was rejected as Greed pulled himself out of Envy and brought his pants, that was pooled around his ankles, To his waist securing it. Greed placed himself at the edge of the bed and took out a cigarette. Leaving Envy where he was. In the middle of the bed, breathing hard. "Must you really smoke in my apartment?" Envy asked turning over onto his side and leaning on his arm as Greed puffed several smoke rings into the air. Greed took a glimpse at Envy and continued to smoke, ignoring him.

When he was done, he smother the bud on the bottom of his shoe and flicked it across the room. "I should be heading out" Greed said grabbing his shirt from the floor and walking towards the door. Envy stood up from the bed not caring about his naked body being all out in the open. "All ready you don't want to stay for a little while... I can make you some breakfast. I can make a mean cheese omelette if you like" said Envy crawling off the bed, walking up to Greed from behind and wrapping his arms around his well built waist. Smiling when their body touch again. Envy frown when he heard Greed sigh already knowing what he was going to say. "You know I can't Envy". Envy squeezed his arms around Greed waist not wanting to let go of him, just see him walk out, to come back another time. "But come on I bet you have nothing to do today anyways just stay for an hour or less and then you can leave, fair". Envy began planting kisses around Greed back hoping that he would accept the offer, but stop once he felt Greed struggling to get out of his grip. "Envy stop this".

"Stop what" smirked Envy.

"This now LET GO". Greed removing Envy hands from his waist and shoving him a few steps away from him. "You know you didn't have to do that you bastard".

"You put that upon yourself, so it your fault". Envy pouted at the treatment he received from Greed. He look up when he heard Greed sigh and felt him put his hand on his cheek, tilt his head down and kiss his forehead, "I'm sorry but I can't stay. Can still see you on Friday?". Envy nodded looking directly at Greed hoping he might at least kiss him good-bye, but was rejected once again when all he got was a second kiss on the forehead and a "That's my Envy" from him. Envy watch him walk out of his apartment closing the door behind him. Envy placed his forehead on the close door. "I...I love you too".

_*AEtwin: Well that chapter one for you hope you guys like please review and tell us what you think be kind though this is our first fanfic after all ;) AEtwins OUT_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*** Disclaimer: Do not own fullmetal alchemist or its character.**

*** Warning: grammar/punctuation errors, boyxboys action (later chapters)**

With Envys' back towards the wall, he slow sinks down to the floor. Gosh how much he hates being in this situation. Things weren't always like this...2 years ago.

_*****flashback*****_

"Nope count me out" Envy argued to Ed. Both Envy and Ed worked for a well known business firm called "AutoMail Inc", it was 2pm in the afternoon. Envy and Ed were having their lunch break when Ed decided to ask Envy whether or not he would like to have a guys night out. "Why not, it'll be fun I promise just us guys hanging out and...".

"You and Roy making out in the corner while I'm by myself trying to decide if should get drunk or not" Envy interrupted. "I don't want to be in that situation again".

"What situation?" Ed whined, "Nothing happened".

"Of course you think nothing happened because you weren't the one who was on the point of blacking out for drinking too much and end up with alcohol poisoning the next day" Envy said. "Besides I don't want to be the third wheel anymore it's already irritating as it is". Envy was the kind of person that doesn't believe in love. Envy, himself, believed putting yourself in a position where your whole world only revolves around that one person, was just completely ridiculous. He always scowls at the ones who walk down the street hand in hand, the ones that kiss each other in public and especially the ones that says 'I love you' to one another. For that, Envy had a hard time understanding love and relationships. "Oh I know where you're coming from, your jealous that I have somebody to love and you don't".

"Oh was I that obvious" said Envy sarcastically. Ed huffed in frustration knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Envy. Who knew trying to get a loveless guy to go out for a day would have this much begging. "Seriously Envy please come I NEED you".

"No and that's final I don't see why you humans fall in love anyways, you're just going to get so caught up in love and then fall right back on your butt with a broken heart". Ed rolled his eye as he got up and threw his lunch away. "First of all your human too, second you watch too many sitcom to even think that love is just what you describe, and third the real truth is when you find that one guy that you know won't hurt but comfort you, will be by your side through thick and thin, will be your shoulder to cry on, or your person to vent to, then you know what love is" Ed explained. It was now Envy turn to huff because he was hearing complete bullshit right now. Envy would rather go back to his office and bury himself in paperwork upon paperwork than to listen to this. "Look I like the whole speech that you made but the answer is still no" said Envy picking up his trash and dumping it in the garbage. Edward sigh, but walk up to Envy and place a tulip in his hand that he snatch off of one table. "I know I can't change your mind but at least just think about it I promise you this time it will be different". Ed smiled and walk out before Envy could deny the offer again. With Edward out of sight, Envy flung the tulip into the garbage. New imports of AutoMail blueprints were going to arrive and Envy needs to be prepared and ready for it. Envy cleared the distraction from his head and walked back to his office.

As always the imports of the AutoMail blueprints always wanted to be approved a month earlier than expected. Envy now has to finish looking over the designs and the calculation of many AutoMail within two months to see if it's a good product to sale to the public and ship it off to get it made when and if it got approved. Sure it sounds like an easy job, but when you have more than one company trying to get their AutoMail designs approved and you have the head of the AutoMail Inc down your throat to get it finish, the calculation and the look overs are doubled then what they should be. After today's lunch and multiple head and face rubbing, Envy was beyond distracted. He been looking over the same AutoMail design for more than twenty minutes and was getting too tired of it. Envy was on the verge of disapproving this design just to go on to the next. Even though so much beauty and hardship came to make it. Envy twirl his chair looking up to the sky through the window. Envy was fine. He didn't need a guys day out, he didn't need a guy and he definitely didn't need love. So why was he thinking so hard about it. Maybe having what Ed had wasn't so bad. Envy twirl back around and wrote approved on the RockBells AutoMail design. He move the design aside and began looking at the next one. With one look at the design, Envy drop his pen on the desk. He picked up the telephone on his desk and dialed a number. 'How bad could it be' Envy thought as the phone continues to ring. After the third ring a click at the other end of the line was heard. "When is this guys day out?"Envy nervously asked.

Envy could already feel the regrets of coming tonight, as he felt the vibrations of the uplifting music. He stop walking towards the club, trying to figure out why he decide to come in the first place. '_I could turn right now and pretend I never said yes to this so called guys night out_' thought Envy slowly turning around, '_but then again that might hurt Ed feeling, I bet he really wanted to hang out with me, but then again he might have brought Roy and this whole thing would of just be a total waste of time_'. Envy hung his head down in defeat, he knew he was not getting nowhere with this pointless fight with himself "Oh what have you got to lose". Envy sucked in some air, turn around and began walking into the bar with a new outlook of the night. When Envy walk into bar he instantly spotted Edward sitting at one of the booth in the club with a cup in his hand and another cup waiting for him. Envy felt some relief once he saw the waiting cup and no Roy in sight. Edward notice him and wave to gesturing him over to the booth. "Yay you came. I thought you were going to ditch me". Edward slide out of the booth and hugged his friend. "No no why would you think that" Envy said feeling guilty for thinking of leaving his friend behind earlier. "Oh and thanks for buying me a drink, I was questioning myself whether to buy club soda or vodka". He thanked once they situated themselves back into the booth. "Oh um uh..." Ed decides not to finish his sentence when Envy brought the glass cup to his lips. "Mmm club soda you know me so well" said Envy, "I'm surprise you actually stuck to your promise and didn't brought Roy with you". Envy laugh to himself, with Ed nervously laughing with him. Envy took another drink from his soda but stop mid way noticing that Edward eyes would frantically look over his shoulder every second he got. "Hey what wrong, is something in my hair". Ed flinched a little once he knew he got caught in the act. "Oh oh no your hair fine ha ha pretty as al-".

"Hey Ed you didn't tell me that Envy was going to join us today". Envy eyes widen as he heard the very familiar voice. "I'm sorry Envy he just ask at the last minute I couldn't say no. I...I can never say no to any-"

Envy lift up his hand to stop Eds' babbling, he took a deep breath and looked at Roy. "You can take him Roy" said Envy getting up from the booth, "I was just about to get another drink, feel free to make out while I'm gone".

"Envy" Edward whined. "Don't be like this, we can still have guys night out just... One more guy". Envy smiled at Ed and walk towards the bar without replying back to his excuse. Envy couldn't say he was mad...no... It was more like a disappointment. He wouldn't admit it, but he was really looking forward to this "Guys night out" to actually have fun with only him and Edward. Was it too much to ask to not always be the third wheel? Envy plop himself onto one of the stool and hang his head low. He was tired and upset and clearly club soda was not going to make him forget about tonight. "Yo bartender" Envy yelled, with a goal of getting drunk quickly as possible. "A Vodka on the double and make it heavy". A tan black hair man, who wore only a black vest, black leather pants, and black shoes... Clearly black was his signature color, came up to Envy and look at him. "Ah tough day I presume" smirked the bartender. "So what is it to you".

"Nothing" said the bartender putting his hands up, "I just thought that a lightweight person like yourself wouldn't order something so strong".

"Who are you to question your customers? If I want Vodka, I want Vodka, no question ask" said Envy feeling a little defensive. "Hey hey now calm down you don't have to push all your anger towards me". The bartender took out six shot glasses and pour Vodka into them. "Just thought you needed someone to talk to before you become blackout wasted". Envy slump back into his chair and sigh. "You're right I-I'm sorry it just been a disappointing night I guess".

"Let me guess, thought that you were going to have a guys night out with your favorite guy friend but found out that he brought his boyfriend/girlfriend and you became the third wheel am I correct" the bartender smile when he saw the confused look on the customer face. "How did you know" asked Envy feeling a little open. "Lucky guess?" the bartender smiled at him. "Oh you were checking me out weren't you".

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"I can say this, you can say that" ended Greed. Envy huff from the lack of alcohol he was not receive and from the pitiful argument he could careless of. "Hey to make a little spark in your gloomy night" Greed straying off the main topic, "their jerks for making you a third wheel". Envy smile a little bit at the small boost the bartender gave to his spirit, but that didn't make him want to forget about it. "Thanks but I need that drink you were making me so I can forget about it. If you would kindly give it to me" said Envy slowly stretching for the first shot. "Oh so my speech didn't change your mind to not drink tonight".

"Nope".

"Well since you're having a bad night and you're not going to remember anything after tonight the drink are on the house" smiled the bartender pushing the six martini towards Envy. Envy felt a little shock at the slightly high gesture the bartender was giving him. "For real?".

"Yep, and to make it worth your while I'm going to drink some with you". They both pick up a shot glass and clash it together. "What your name anyways" ask Envy after he toss back his first shot. The bartender put his elbow on the counter and rest his head on his backhand. He smiled and lean forward, "The name's Greed"

_******flashback end******_

After that everything was a big blur to Envy. He end up awake, the next day, next to a naked Greed and a hangover smile on his face. Till this very day he still never found out what happened on that night. But it was clear that it all lead up to sex. Envy, who was still naked on the floor, put his hands to his face as tears came pouring onto his face. "Gosh I fucked up".

_***AE Twins: well thats chapter 2 for you. hope you likes it. sorry for taking so long PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW we want your opinion please and thank you.**_

_**OM NOM NOM?!**_

_**DOMO-KUN?!**_


End file.
